Melodies
by Antantaru
Summary: After Sesshomaru see's Rin kissing another demon,, he becomes angry and bans her from his domain. What will happen hundreds of years later, when he finds out the she is still alive, still young? Will he go after her, of will he forget her completely? R&R!
1. Sesshomaru Remembers Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Inuyasha related material!! Cuz if I did, everyone would love Sesshomaru, and Naraku wouldn't be so hated!!

AN: This is the second story I've posted on here, so please bare with me!!

**Melodies**

**Chapter One**

_**Sesshomaru Remembers Her**_

It has been a year today…' Sesshomaru thought as he stood on a balcony above the year-long abandoned garden, A year since I have inhaled her cherry blossom scent…Since I have seen her heartfelt smile…'

He closed his eyes as the memories of her returned to him…

One year before

Rin walked through her garden, humming happily to herself. She didn't notice her Lord looking down at her from the over-looking balcony, nor did she notice his claws digging into the marble.

When she embraced the young demon, she didn't see her Lord's eyes flash a deadly crimson. When the young demon pulled her close and claimed her lips, she didn't see, or hear, her Lord approaching.

She gasped, first in surprise, as the young demon was ripped away from her, and again, in fear, as she saw her Lord.

Clutched in his hand was the cat demon she had embraced only moments ago. One moment, he was struggling, and the next, he was still. Deathly still.

"Kai!" She yelled, reaching for the demon her Lord had killed.

She would have reached him if her Lord had not struck her. She could feel her blood drip to the dirt below, but she refused to lift her hand to her torn cheek. She refused to show any weakness in front of the demon that had killed her best and closest friend.

"Go. You will leave this Sesshomaru's land at once. I will not have a harlot in my castle. I will be leaving for patrol in one week, you have that long to leave my domain. If this Sesshomaru catches your scent after one week, he will kill you…" Sesshomaru growled, dropping Kai to the ground in front of Rin.

"This is my punishment for love?" She asked calmly, shutting off her well trained emotions.

"This is you punishment for whoring yourself in my castle," he stated coldly.

"You call me a whore' and harlot' when I am still pure. You cast me away because I am nothing. Kai was the only one that remembered today. He held me when you forgot. But why would you remember something as trivial as my birth? I am not a little girl anymore. I do not expect such things from you as I once did. I stopped looking at you with admiration years ago, when you first stuck me. Do you remember that day?"

"What day?"

"The day I started my moon cycle…I will never forget…You had caught my scent and lost some of your precious control…You tore my flesh with your claws as your beast tried to claw free…I wear those scars as a reminder of my place as a human. If I were not human, you surely wouldn't have struck me as you did…I am lucky that my body is strange…My cycle lasted only one day…by the time it passed, I was nearly dead…Then as if nothing happened, you walked away…That's when I met Kai. He tended to my wounds and fed me, much like I did for you when we met…Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru…Do you wish for my death?" She asked, going to her knees and pulling Kai's cold body to hers.

"Your life means nothing to this Sesshomaru, but he will not get any great satisfaction from your death. You, human, mean nothing to this Sesshomaru…"

"You will kill me eventually…" She said softly, pulling a bamboo flute from her kimono.

"Where did you get that?"

"Kai gave it to me for my birthday two years ago…When I turned thirteen…I know you will never find it in your cold heart to forgive me, but I must do this…

Rin played a few notes on the flute, and an unbreakable barrier formed around Sesshomaru. She then played a soft, sad melody and cat demons started to appear.

"Riku…Please take Kai…" she said to a male demon, and Kai was lifted from her arms, "Senri…I must be taken to Senri…"

"Why do you wish to see the Neko Master, Rin?" A female asked.

"To tell him of my decision…" Rin said, standing.

"You mean…" the female started.

"Yes…I will become his summoner…And in return I will get eternal life…Forever frozen at fifteen…" she turned to Sesshomaru, flute raised to her lips, "Goodbye, my Lord…" she said, playing some soft notes, her and the cat demons vanishing as the barrier around him dissipated.

After that, he had banned anyone from entering her garden. He could be found many times gazing at her beautiful garden from the balcony above. It was obvious to everyone in his castle that he missed the young human girl.

And he did…He missed her more than he could ever be able to understand. It scared him inside that she could be dead somewhere. Dead because he couldn't protect her…Not from others and not from himself…

Now

It had taken him only a few days to get over her being gone. It was hard to forget her though…Everything reminded him or her…

"Happy Birthday, Rin…" He whispered into the night…


	2. Mikuri

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Inuyasha related material!! Cuz if I did, everyone would love Sesshomaru, and Naraku wouldn't be so hated!!

Okay, so this is chapter two…R&R…

**Melodies**

**Chapter Two**

_**Mikuri**_

One hundred years passed slowly for the Great Dog Demon. He had long since forgotten the human girl by the name of Rin, but every once in a while, he felt drawn to a balcony that over-looked a large area of dirt, that was once a breathtaking garden.

H was patrolling his borders when he heard the soft, sad melody from long ago. He followed the sound and leapt into a tree to observe its source.

Looking down, he saw a girl with midnight black hair, sitting by a clear stream. She was playing on a bamboo flute, and when she finished her melody, another girl appeared. Only, this girl was dead, Sesshomaru could smell the scent of decayed flesh, even though the girl looked wholly alive.

"Mikuri, do you think he remembers Rin?" The living girl asked.

"No, I do not…You meant nothing to him, sister…" the dead girl replied.

"Yes, Rin thinks so too…Rin has good news, Mikuri…She has finally learned the song! Soon, she will be able to bring you and your beloved back for good!"

"Rin, why do you waste your time on us? You should think about you and your future…"

"Rin has no future to look forward to…And she needs to repay you…" she said, and the unseen observer finally recognized her, "You took over Rin's body every time Lord Sesshomaru hurt her…If it weren't for Rin, your beloved Kai would be with you and you two would be happy…"

"Rin…Do not blame yourself, sister…I never once blamed you…neither did Kai…I owe you everything…You've kept me harbored in your body since I died…I am dead, yet you let me live through you…Thank you, baby sister…"

"Mikuri…Rin wants to play her melody now…"

Rin played her flute and summoned Kai, waiting for him to appear beside Mikuri. They shared a hug and kiss, before turning their attention to Rin, who began playing another melody.

Sesshomaru watched as their bodies returned to their living states, and he was impressed to say the least. He understood now…All those years ago, he had spoken to Mikuri; he had killed her love, not Rin's…

"Thank you…" He heard the cat whisper.

"Rin has another song to play…Are you ready?"

"Yes…" they murmured in unison.

"Then listen to Rin's melody, and feel its magic…" and she began to play again.

She was lifted into the air, hovering as the magic consumed her. Sesshomaru watched as Kai and Mikuri gasped, and a large black, black-clouded orb emerged from each or their chests, only to be absorbed into Rin's body.

He heard Mikuri explaining to Kai as they kept their eyes on Rin, "Senri taught her this song…He uses it on her every few months…It suck away the pain of whoever it is used on…It makes it seem like nothing bad ever happened to that person…It seems good right?" Kai made a sound of agreement and she continued, "Yes…Good for whoever it's used on…But bad for whoever uses it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever uses it absorbs the pain…They feel it as their own…They re-experience it…You will see…" As soon as the words left her lips, the music stopped.

Everything around them shivered and changed into a scene of the past.

"She is seeing my death…" she said, watching as bandit demons attacked her, "Now she is seeing the first time Sesshomaru hurt her...Meeting you…"

"Why did that bring her pain?"

"She felt my love for you…And your love for me…I was in control of her body, so I felt that pain instead…Her heart was hurting because she knew that she would never have the one she loved…"

As the scenes changed, Mikuri stayed quiet, unless Kai asked about something.

"She will be stuck in this, reliving it until she's strong enough to play her Forgiveness Melody…"

"Forgiveness Melody?"

"Yes…It's a song she created that will erase the memories of pain from our minds…It's called the Forgiveness Melody' because, in a way, it forgives those that caused us pain…" she sighed, "She thinks everyone deserves forgiveness, even those that hurt her the most…But she will not forgive herself…She blames herself for Misu and Miruki's deaths…"

"Misu and Miruki?"

"Her children…"

"Children? But she's still pure…"

"They were created by her songs…Songs she doesn't play anymore…Misu was the Son of Sorrow, and Miruki was the Daughter born from Death…Misu thrived on pain…he would simply touch someone and suck away their pain…Miruki thrived on souls…When someone would be near death, she would suck away their soul, putting them to rest before they felt the pain of death…She created them because she knew that she would never have a child with the one she loved…"

"How did they die?"

"Misu found a man, one who he sensed pain in, and asked him if he could take away his pain…The man agreed and Misu went to work…But, this man had once been a great mercenary, and held so much pain, that the pain consumed Misu, and he died in Miruki's arms…Miruki, having been holding a dying body, absorbed his soul…Nobody that knew of Miruki's creation, knew that to absorb a created soul would be to take it in place of your own…Since Misu's soul was a dead soul, Miruki too died…It was horrible having to watch Rin go through so much pain…She was hurting, but she always wore a smile, so that no one she love would hurt, by knowing that she was hurting…"

"Who did she love?"

"Her children…Me…You…But mostly Sesshomaru…Loving him is what hurts her the most…"

"I have asked her many times if she loves him, and she always denies it…"

"I have been inside her heart and mind…She loves him more than anything, and it's causing her so much pain…That's why Senri has to use that song so much…She refuses all love, except from the ones she loves…She doesn't want false affection, that's why she denies the love of her intended…"

"Does loving someone really hurt that much?" Kai asked, cupping Mikuri's cheek to turn her face to his.

"No…But loving someone that despises your very being, like Sesshomaru despises Rin, can cause so much pain that it is hard to simply breathe…When Senri moves on to the spirit world, Rin will be stuck with that pain…"

"She hasn't stopped thinking of him, has she?"

"No…She will not even step foot in his land, because she fears that he won't remember her…"

She stopped talking as music started to once more play. They looked up to find Rin playing her Forgiveness Melody, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slowly floated back to the ground, collapsing as she reached that dirt below. Kai caught her against him as her body shook with sobs.

"He really hates Rin, doesn't he?" She asked, sobbing into Kai's kimono.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked, and she pointed to the tree that Sesshomaru was in.

"He came to kill her…He is angry that it had been Mikuri he hurt…He wanted it to be Rin…He wanted only Rin to feel all that pain…And he wants to do it again…He wants her dead…But she cannot die…She, too, wishes for death…but death never comes…" she pulled away and played on her flute, commanding Sesshomaru down.

"Kai, we should go…" Mikuri said and Kai grabbed her, vanishing.

Once Sesshomaru was down, she formed a barrier around him, much like Mikuri had done so many years ago…

"Rin has a few questions…Once they are answered, she will release you…" She said, unable to look at her previous lord, "Do you want Rin dead?"

"No…"

Have you forgotten this Rin?"

"No…"

"Do you…Love Rin?"

"No…"

Rin smiled sadly, painfully, and played her flute, releasing him, "Forgive Rin, but this is for the best…" she began playing again, and orbs began leaving his chest, "Rin will her memories from you…She will change the past, and ultimately the future…she will make it to where you were never injured, so that you would never have met her…"

Sesshomaru saw the orbs as they left him; Rin as a little girl, clutching his fur; Rin in her garden; Rin looking at him with so much love. All of his memories leaving him. He discreetly kept one; Rin confessing her love to him.

"You will never have my love…" he said quietly, using the same words he had used back then.

"Because Rin does not deserve your love," she finished for him, "But no one else will have Rin's love…She has already been promised to Riku…There is no love, but there will be children to carry on Rin's blood…" She turned away, flute raised to her lips, "She will be mated by the next sunset…Goodbye, beloved Lord Sesshomaru…If you see Rin again, you will not recognize her…She hopes that makes you happy…" and then she was gone…

Sesshomaru stared at the spot she had just stood as the memory overtook him…

Many years ago

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin inquired at age fourteen.

"Yes?" Was his cold reply.

"Rin…Rin loves you…" she said softly, knowing that it was wrong.

"You will never have my love, Rin…" he said as he continued to walk.

"Why not, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, hurt consuming her young body.

"Because you do not deserve my love. You are nothing but a pathetic human. I am Sesshomaru. That is reason enough…"

After that, she was banned from his company, unless he sent for her…

Now

"She loves you with all she has…" he heard Mikuri say behind him, but he did not turn around, "And because you will not admit that you, too, love her, she will be forced to give herself to a man that she does not love…You deny her because she is human…It hurts her to love you, but that is all she knows to feel for you…When the pain gets to be too much, Senri will erase you from her memories, as she attempted to do for you…"

"She means nothing to me…" he said in his emotionless voice.

"Then why were you so protective of her when she was around other males?"

"She did not belong to them! She was mine!" He growled at her.

"Yet you would not claim her as yours…"

Sesshomaru turned to face her, only to find her gone. His eyes flashed red for only a moment, before returning to their golden color. Needing to think, he returned to his castle…


	3. The Created Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Inuyasha related material!! Cuz if I did, everyone would love Sesshomaru, and Naraku wouldn't be so hated!!

AN: Okay, this is the third chapter…I don't know if it's any good, so tell me what you think!!

**Melodies**

**Chapter Three**

_**The Created Children**_

Many more years passed for Sesshomaru, but not a day passed that he didn't think of Rin. He had tracked her down many months ago, but only now would he confront her…

He stood in front of her domain's walls, waiting for a guard to notice him. He felt a small tug on his kimono and looked down, finding a little boy holding his sleeve. He took in the little boy's appearance; he had long, messy white hair and strange red eye, and he carried a light cherry blossom scent, much like Rin herself…

"Why are you here, demon?" The boy asked quietly.

"I am searching for someone."

"Why are you sad?"

"This Sesshomaru does not get sad…"

"But you are…I can feel your…" the child trailed off as music reached their ears, "I must go now…She is calling for us…"

"Who is calling?"

"Our mother…" and the boy ran off, not knowing that Sesshomaru followed.

Sesshomaru found himself standing at a temple. He walked to the doorway, finding many children surrounding their mother; Rin…

He saw that she held a different flute now, this one made of bamboo with vines of thorns wrapped around it.

"Who are you?" She asked once she saw him.

"His name is Sesshomaru, Mother…" the little boy told her, and Sesshomaru noticed that none of the children looked away from Rin, "He is very sad…"

"Why is he sad, Ara?" She asked a little girl with black hair and blue eyes.

Ara turned to Sesshomaru and their eyes met, hers flashing white, before turning back to face Rin.

"Because of you, Mother…He came here for you and he is sad because of you…"

"Me? But I do not know him…" Rin said, walking to Sesshomaru, "Who are you? Why do you come to my lands with sadness in your heart, and have me to blame for that sadness?"

"Have you truly forgotten this Sesshomaru?"

When the pain gets to be too much, Senri will erase you from her memories, as she attempted to do for you…' Mikuri's words echoed in his mind as he looked at Rin.

"Where is your mate?" He asked quietly.

"My intended was slain the night before we were to be mated…" she said sadly, turning back to the children, "And your mate? Where is she?"

"There is none worthy to be my mate…"

"You lie…" A little boy with grey hair and black eyes said, "Your words are not true…"

"And how would you know that, half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes at that child.

"My children know all…They are my melodies…Leo," Rin motioned to the boy he had followed, "Senses when someone is sad…Ara can look into the soul…And Ion senses deceit…"

"Mother, he holds hate for us…" A boy with black hair and white eyes said, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Yes…" another boy said, this one with red hair and silver eyes, "He wants us dead…"

"Mother…I know him now…" a little girl said, this one looking as Rin did as a child.

She slowly walked to Rin, fear in her every step. She held a silver mirror to her chest, as if it would protect her.

"Do not be afraid, Akama, you are protected here…" a boy told her, and she smiled.

When she reached Rin, Akama held up the mirror and closed her eyes. The mirror glowed, and the scenes from the past filled it; showing Rin what she had forgotten.

When Akama walked back to the group, Rin turned to Sesshomaru, "Why have you come here? Why now?" She whispered, lowering her head as tears filled her eyes.

Sesshomaru reached out to lift her head, but before he got close enough to touch her, a barrier formed around her. He looked down to find three children around her, forming a circle as their hands connected.

"You will not touch our mother, demon…" they said as one, looking up at Rin.

"Akama, what was in your mirror?" Ion asked, looking as Rin.

"He was her past love…He hurt her really badly though…"

Her love for him…" a girl began.

"Is killing her inside…" a boy finished.

"But he loves her…I can feel his love for her…" another girl said, holding a hand to her heart.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rin spoke, "This is not right…I took me from your memories…You should have forgotten me…So why have you come?" When he remained silent, she looked up at him, pain filling her eyes, "Why did you remember a low human?" She managed, before her tears began falling, making speech impossible.

Her body shook and she collapsed, startling to children around her. Their hold on each other broke, as did the barrier, and Sesshomaru caught her against him, cradling her close, as he so wanted to do.

"Mother's heart is breaking…" a boy said.

"And her soul is weakening…" Akama added.

"He feels no more hate for Mother…" a boy said.

"Are you sure, Tahe?" Leo asked, feeling incredible sadness.

"He is right…All I feel is love between them…" the little girl from before said.

"Yet in his mind, he denies all love…" a boy whispered.

"Yes, I agree with Dim…He denies their love in his heart as well…" another boy said.

"Are you sure you feel love from him, Ai?" Tahe asked, looking at the little pink haired girl.

"Yes…" she answered.

Then where does he feel love?" Dim asked.

"In his soul…" Akama said, "His soul and his beast are one…And his beast is calling out his love for Mother…It is not this man, but this man's beast that loves Mother…"

"Get away from her!" A boy growled at Sesshomaru.

"Kaleb? What's wrong?" A girl asked, frightened.

"Get her away from him!" He growled at the three children that had created the barrier.

They surrounded Rin and created another barrier, separating Rin from Sesshomaru.

"Take her to Sanctuary," he ordered, and they disappeared.

"Kaleb?" A little girl questioned, fear in her voice.

He turned to her and opened his arms, pulling her into a tight embrace, "I am sorry for scaring you, Hana…"

She turned her wide, grey ayes up to his, "What is wrong with Mother, Kaleb? Why must she go to Sanctuary??

"Because…by being around him, she is becoming weak…She is dying, Hana…Her memories of him are killing her…"

They all turned to look at Sesshomaru, finding him gone…


End file.
